another love
by satan's lil angel
Summary: Paige tries to deal with being raped and her realtionship with Spinner
1. Default Chapter

Authors note:I have not written in a while and this will be my first degrassi fic!!! Its with Paige and Spinner after she gets raped!!! So Hope U enjoy!!!  
  
Paige bolted upright in bed, she had another nightmare about being raped. She clutched her pillow to her chest as she sobbed silently. She still had not told anyone of what had happened and everyone seemed to be plotting against her. No one would understand they think I'm a slut. She thought to herself. She glanced over at the clock on her night table 2:00 she sighed as she laid back down and pulled the blanket over her. She fell into a restless sleep and was awoken by her alarm clock blaring. She turned it off and trudged to the bathroom were she did her makeup and hair after taking a shower.  
Paige walked back into her bedroom got dressed and ate and then got into the car with her mom. The ride to school was unlike any other morning. She wanted so desperately to tell her mom what had happened but didn't know how to bring herself to say it. She said goodbye to her mother and walked towards her locker were she lazily twirled the combination and got out her binders.  
"Hey Paige! What did you do this weekend? Asked Spinner.  
"Nothing!" she answered.  
"Really? Because that's not what I heard."  
"What did you hear?" she asked.  
"I heard you went to a party and went upstairs with Dean!"  
"So what if I did why should it concern you?"  
"Because we had a date."  
"Well I'm sorry!"  
"Forget it im going to class." Paige could not concentrate in class that night kept replaying in her head over and over. She raised her hand to be excused from class. She walked to the washroom went into one of the stalls, lowered her head into her cupped hands and cried.  
"Paige are you here?" Hazel questioned. Paige didn't answer as she opened the stall door. "Whats wrong? What happened with Dean? What did you do upstairs?"  
"He raped me and no one wants to believe me. Spinner hates me. I never want to see Dean again as long as I live." Paige sobbed as Hazel hugged her.  
They ran into Spinner as they were walking to there next class. Spinner grabbed her arm trying to ask what was wrong. She turned around and slapped Spinner and ran off towards her class. She was sobbing as she sat down in her desk. Everyone began to question what was wrong.  
"WOULD EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" She yelled. The class went by slow and when the bell rang for lunch she had to find Spinner to talk to him.  
"Hey Spinner wait up please!!" She beckoned.  
"Why should I?" he asked.  
"Because I need to talk to you!!"  
" Why? don't you have Dean for that?"  
"Not anymore! I never want to have anything to do with him as long as I live." She sobbed. "The perfect star athlete is also a rapist. 


	2. another love

Authors note: Chapter 2 is up I hope u enjoy!!!! Read and review and if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them!!!! Thank Erin!!  
  
"He's a what?" Spinner questioned.  
"Yeah hard to believe that he's a rapist. I would not have thought that." She said.  
"Well have you talked to someone a doctor, counselor, or your parents?" He asked  
Paige looked pleadingly at Spinner and walked off towards her locker. Spinner ran after her. "You need to talk to someone."  
"I talked to you and Hazel so I'm fine."  
"No your not."  
"How would you know? It's never happened to you, so leave me alone and let me deal with it!"  
"Paige I realize I've never been through what you are going through but I do know that you need to talk to someone!"  
"Whatever I'm late for class." She ran off towards her class.  
No matter how hard she tried she just could not concentrate in class. The night's events replayed in her head over and over. She finally could not take it anymore and raised her hand to be excused to go to the nurse. She walked into the nurse's office and seriously contemplated telling the nurse everything but decided against it. She was thankful when her mom showed up to pick her up.  
"Hey sweetie, you feeling okay? Have you been crying?"  
"No mom I'm fine and I don't want to talk about it!"  
"Is it boy problems?" She questioned. "Are you on you period?"  
Paige rolled her eyes as she got into the car. "I'm going to drop you off at home I have to get back to work. But I'll be home at 6:00." She replied.  
"Okay." Paige said getting out of the car she walked to the door and fumbled through her purse for her key. She heard her mom yell bye as she made her way inside and up the stairs to her bedroom. She dropped her things at the foot off her bed and quickly changed into a gray pair of sweats and tank top. Then she ran back downstairs to check the messages on there answering machine. The first message was for her brother Brian the next one a familiar voice came one the phone.  
"Hey Spirit! Just wanted to see if we can get together after the basketball came on Saturday and do something call me back."  
Paige erased the message and began to cry as she realized she would have to face him again on Saturday. I'm cheering at the game she thought to herself but maybe I'll just not go. Oh then I'm showing him that he got to me. These thoughts raced through her mind and she collapsed to the floor. She awoke an hour later in her own bed with her brother standing above her. She rose up and hugged her brother.  
"What was that for?" he questioned looking at her as if she was crazy.  
"No particular reason."  
She lay back down and was overcome by sleep. She fell into a dreamless sleep and was awaken a few hours later by her mother.  
"Do you want to come down to supper?" she questioned.  
"No. I'm not hungry I'm just going back to sleep."  
Paige's mom left and Paige fell back into another dreamless sleep. She woke up the next morning to her alarm clock blaring. She jolted upright in bed and trudged to her bathroom and turned on the water. She took a shower and ficked her hair and makeup and then got dressed. She ate and her mom drove her to school. She was a little calmer today that was until Hazel ran up to her at lunch and asked about the game on Saturday and if there would be practice before it.  
"Um yeah I guess but I don't think I'm going." Paige said with a look of disgust on her face.  
"Paige you have to your captain! Don't let Dean get to you, just ignore him."  
Paige sighed "Yeah whatever I'll be there and tell whoever you see that we will have a practice today at 3:00 to rehearse our program."  
Hazel ran off and Paige continued to eat her sandwich as she walked to her locker. The rest off the day's classes passed by quickly and 3:00 rolled around. She made her way down to the gym where Hazel and 2 others were waiting.  
"Where is everyone I told them to be here at 3 sharp?" she questioned impatiently.  
  
Okay that's all for now hope u enjoyed and I will have the next chappie up shortly!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. another love

Authors note: Chapter 3 hope u enjoy Read and review!!!!! THANK Erin!!!!

            Paige impatiently began to pace back and forth across the gym as the rest of the group filed through the door with eager looks upon there faces.

          "Where were you guys? Practice was supposed to start an hour an half ago. I understand Allison because she had a doctor's appointment and she told me she would be late. But you guys did not and we need to practice. So know that everyone is her we will run through it. Cheer, dance, stunt okay know we have 15 minutes for the whole thing. Let's get started." Paige stated impatiently.

          They ran through there performance a few times.

          "Now be here at 1 tomorrow to get changed and stuff. We perform at 2:30. Now you can go! See you guys tomorrow." Paige fumbled through her purse for her cell to call her mom to pick her up. Then she made her way to the front of the school were her mom always picked her up.

          "How was practice Paige?"

          "It was okay I guess." she answered.

          She wanted so desperately to tell her mom what had happened but was afraid of what she may think. Her mom interrupted her thoughts to tell Paige that she was going to run some errands and she would be home at dinner.

Paige walked to the door and pulled her keys from her bag and trudged inside to her room where she sat down on her bed. She glanced over at her closet doors were her cheer uniform and bag were hanging and let out a sigh. 

          She quickly changed and ran back downstairs to start dinner. Then she sat down on the couch and picked up a people from off the coffee table. The phone rang and she ran to go answer it. She glanced at the caller id and saw that it was Spinner.

          "Hey" she said "What's up?" 

          "Nothing at all. Just thought I'd call to say hi." Spinner said. "Are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

          "Yeah I kind of have to don't I?" she answered.

          "I guess so."

          "Well Spinner I got to go cook dinner so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

          "Bye!" She hung up the receiver and quickly ran back to the kitchen were the pasta she had on the stove was boiling over.

          "Great! Now I have to clean that up!" Paige sighed and grabbed a rag from the drawer and bent down to clean the water from off the floor. Just as she finished cleaning the water off the floor the phone rang and her brother walked through the door. She stood up brushed her pant legs off and glanced at the caller id. She saw her mother's number and picked up the receiver.

          "Hey sweetie! I'm on my way home so finish supper and set the table."

          "Okay, mom love you." She hung up the receiver again and finished dinner and sat the table.

          It was a quiet and calm dinner. No one seemed that keen on talking. Paige went upstairs to take a shower after she ate then she went to bed. She woke up early the next morning to the bright sun shining through her window. She dreaded the game and seeing Dean again. She bit her lip as she trudged downstairs to eat. It looked as if she was the only one up. She ate a bagel then went back upstairs to get ready. She was going to the game early to run through and set everything up. She packed her bag with her poms and uniform and then went to wake her mom up.

          When she entered the gym it was stifling and smelled of moldy gym socks. 

          "Yuck! It smells in here." She complained to herself when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

          "Hey spirit." She turned around to see Dean standing there. He approached her and threw her down to the ground where he pinned her under his body.

          "Please let me go leave me alone." She cried. Just then Paige jolted upright in bed. She was sweating profusely as she glanced at her alarm clock. It was just a dream a horrible dream. She was shaking as she lay back down. She rolled over on her side and vomited over the edge off the bed side. She began to cry as the events of that night came to pass. I have to tell someone anyone she thought to herself. She fell back into another restless sleep. She hadn't got much sleep in since that night and didn't expect to get any tonight, so she rolled back over on her back and stared at the ceiling until the sun peeped through her curtains. She breathed a sigh of relief as she got up got ready and got her mom up to take her to the school. She walked into the gym with that same smell of moldy gym socks and sweat as in her dream.

          She cringed as she walked into the locker room to change and when she came back out the other cheerleaders were beginning to arrive along with JT there mascot.          

          "Hey JT. How's it going?" Paige asked Questiongly.

          "It's fine! How are you doing?"

          "I'm not bad nervous but not bad." But in reality she was cringing and she was terrified to see him again. A tear formed at the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

          "Hey JT do you mind if I talk to you really quick? Somewhere private."

          "Yeah Sure!"

okay well that's all for now ill update soon!!!! Hope u enjoy


	4. another love

Authors note: hope u guys enjoy my forth installment and as always read and review and I am open to suggestions!!!!  
  
Jt followed Paige outside.  
"What did u want to talk to me about?" he asked.  
"Um you remember." But Paige stopped mid sentence and ran inside.  
"Paige. Come back wait what did I do??" he looked pleadingly as he ran in after Paige.  
"Hey Manny where did Paige go?" Manny notioned inside the locker room. He walked into the locker room.  
"Paige I know your in here." He heard sobbing towards the back and walked towards it.  
"What's wrong was it something I said??"  
"No just leave me alone."  
"Paige you can talk to me. Are the rumors true are you really seeing someone from Bardell a guy named Dean?"  
"It wasn't like that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He raped me that's who I just ran from he's everywhere he wont leave me alone. I'm scared."  
Jt wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. She found it comforting.  
"The games about to start." Jt commented  
"I can't go out there I can't face him. Not now."  
"Paige you have to go. Ignore him."  
"Fine."  
She got up straightened her skirt and wiped her makeup off then made her way out of the locker room behind Jt. She walked over to were the other cheerleaders were and sat down beside Hazel.  
"I'm sorry." She saw Dean and turned away quickly but it was to late he already spotted her, he walked over to were she was sitting."  
"Hey Spirit still on for our date tonight?"  
"You think this is funny don't you. But It will be a cold day in Hades before I ever go out with you."  
Just then she watched as Dean was beat up by both Jt and Spinner. She got pleasure out of watching him get beat and his nose bleeding. The coaches broke it up and when Dean stood up his nose was bleeding he had a bloody lip. As he was walking out he pointed at Paige.  
The game ended at a tremendous victory for Degrassi. Paige found her cell and called her mom. She waited for her mom at the front off the school.  
"Hey Mom."  
"Hey how was the game?"  
"We won!"  
"Oh that's good."  
"Yeah." Paige was silent the rest of the way home. She leaned her head up against the window. It felt good against her warm forehead.  
Her mom had to go back to work so she was left home alone again. She walked in and went straight to her room. She laid down on her bed and sighed. She bit her lip as the memories flooded in. Why can't I forget this she thought to herself. Just then her brother Mikey walked in.  
"Hey."  
Paige jolted upright she was white as a sheet as she looked at mikey.  
"Oh my god you scared the crap out of me."  
"Sorry. Can we talk."  
" Yeah sure I guess."  
He walked in and sat down on the bed.  
"You haven't been yourself lately. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She found it overwhelmingly difficult to stare into his eyes.  
"Now I that's not true."  
"I don't want to talk about it." She could not fight back the tears welling in her eyes. Just then the doorbell rang and Paige's heart skipped a beat. She walked downstairs to get the door with Mikey walking close behind. She opened the door.  
"Are you ready for our date?"  
"I told you I'm not going out with you. How the hell do you know where I live." Her heart was racing as she drew her hand back and punched him. She couldn't contain herself as she pummeled him to the ground and smacked and punched. She kicked him in the balls as she swore and cussed.  
"I HATE YOU!!" she yelled as Mikey pulled her back and slammed the door.  
"What was that about now you have to tell me. What did this guy do to you." He questioned. "Did he hurt you?"  
She nodded as she began to sob again.  
"He raped me." She looked at him pleadingly her heart raced as the whole story poured out about the game and the party and everything. She felt comforted as he hugged her.  
"You need to press charges. You need to tell someone."  
"Why does everyone keep telling me that. I cant I'm scared he will hurt me again.  
"Have you told mom?"  
  
wow that's it I hope u like ill update real soon Thank to SVU obsessed u gave me the idea for that chapter or atleast part of it so thank!!!!! 


End file.
